


So This is What Lovers Do

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cub is a soft boy tm, Fluff and Smut, I miss country club era scar and cub, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, They're In Love Your Honor, no beta we die like Cleo and Beef from Scar's lagomatic, they're both 18 in this btw, to be honost this is just self indulgent soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obligatory "I don't ship real people, only the minecraft personas"Also, grandma, if you're reading this, I'm sorryAlso Cub wears a sweater on top of a shirt cuz let's face it, he's that type of guy. Cub canonically has black hair I think.
Relationships: Cubfan135/Ryan | GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	So This is What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "I don't ship real people, only the minecraft personas"
> 
> Also, grandma, if you're reading this, I'm sorry  
> Also Cub wears a sweater on top of a shirt cuz let's face it, he's that type of guy. Cub canonically has black hair I think.

“Y’know, I used to really love star gazing.” Cub mumbled. He was laying down on the grass field of the golf course watching the night sky and the way the stars twinkled. One hand placed between the carpet of grass and his black hair, shielding it from the grass, which Scar found absolutely ridiculous about the fact that he was okay with the rest of his body being in contact with the ground.

“Hm?” Scar replied with a curious hum, as a way of encouraging Cub to keep going with his thought. “I mean, I’m not exactly good with imaginations.” He trailed off, looking at Scar as the thought about the brunet popped into his mind at his own words. “But there’s just something mesmerizing about these stars...”

“I’ve always just thought they’re neat, something that you let your imagination goes nuts.” Scar shrugged, hand fidgeting and playing with the hem of his coat while the other, the one placed on the ground slowly inching towards Cub, wondering how long it’ll take for his boyfriend to notice. 

“It could be, yeah…” Cub hummed, his free hand reached towards Scar’s, catching the brunet by surprise. Scar swore Cub’s eyes never looked anywhere near his hand before, it had always been fixed on the sky during the whole conversation. 

As if Cub can read his mind, he answered the question in Scar’s mind with a soft chuckle. “Scar, we’ve been together for almost a year now. Did you actually think I don’t know how much you love this?” Scar’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. He never thought about how much he loved slowly creeping his hand towards his lover to hold his hand before, and he was caught off guard by the emotions bubbling in him from the fact that Cub noticed the small detail. 

Cub sat up from his previous position, now being a lot closer to Scar. He ran his hand along Scar’s cheek, just slowly caressing the brunet’s cheekbone before pulling him into a kiss. 

Scar let out a satisfied moan when Cub parted his lips, an invitation for Scar so he took it. His tongue roaming and tasting Cub in the best way possible, one hand sneaking to the back of Cub’s head, grabbing a handful of the black hair while the other trailed from the jaw of his lover slowly to his chest. 

The kiss was short-lived as they parted for breath Cub let out a whine as Scar pulled him back down onto the grass field, the brunet laying down now while his lover just right on top of him, the only thing stopping both of them from crashing into each other was the arms that shot out at exactly the right time to keep Cub from falling on top of Scar too. 

“Scar, are you sure we’re safe out here?” Cub asked nervously as his eyes darted around the empty golf course. He wasn’t really in a mood of being caught by anyone, the relationship between him and Scar was still being kept a secret to almost everyone other than some of their close friends. 

Scar leaned up and place a soft kiss on his lips, a smile as soft as the kiss on his face as a reassurance. “Stop worrying about it, Cub. It’s not like your dad is going to be looking for his son and his totally-not-suspicious friend on the golf course in the middle of the night. No one is going to find out.” 

“Y-yeah, right.” Cub mumbled with a nervous little chuckle before moving on, sealing Scar’s lips with his once again, but this time, unlike the previous few peppered kisses, there was something else in the kiss, something Cub’s short-circuiting brain can only write off as passionate at the moment.

“Scar-” He breathed out a moan as they both ending the kiss abruptly for breath. Though the night sky was still dark, Scar managed to saw the furious blush on Cub’s cheeks, adoring at how easy it is for his boyfriend to get flustered in these situations.

Scar returned the favor as well, hand trailing down to the hem of Cub’s shirt. His hand quickly found and unbuckled his lover’s belt. Cub pulled away from the kiss for a split second as Scar was working on his pants. “Lube?” He asked hastily, brain still clouded from their make-out session.

Scar fumbled around the pocket of his overcoat, pulling out the small bottle and passed into Cub’s hand. A smirk that Cub won’t exactly describe as smug, there’s just something in his expression that made Cub’s brain short circuit.

Scar was the first one to start making quick work on undressing, sitting up from the grassy field just enough to get rid of his coat without breaking the kiss. Cub’s hand on the brunet’s neck slipping lower to unbutton the first two buttons on Scar’s shirt collar, revealing his collarbones. 

“I’m not even  gonna ask why you have it on you all the time.”  Cub huffed out before popping off the cap of the small bottle.  He quickly lubed up his  fingers, his free hand pulling Scar’s boxer  down, earning a small groan from Scar.

“Well, one of us  gotta be the  prepared one.” Scar  retorted as  Cub’s fingers were  finally  inside of him. “I thought I’m the prepared one…” Cub  replied with an airy chuckle, his fingers still  working  and prepping Scar for the penetration. “ And who the only one that’s okay with bringing lube around 24/7 ?”

“Fair.” Cub mumbled as he inserted the third finger into Scar’s ass, his face growing redder at Scar’s breathy groans. “C-can you just hurry up? We don’t have all day.”

Cub only nodded before speeding up his fingers, quickly spreading Scar’s hole before replacing it with his length. Scar let out a satisfied moan when he felt the way Cub spreading him up in the best way possible. “God, feels so good, Cub.” Scar breathed out as Cub let him get used to the stretch, his hand finding his way to caress Cub’s face.

A deep blush on Cub’s face was almost impossible for Scar to miss. Scar watched in awe as Cub’s mind trying to stop malfunctioning from just a simple praise, the brunet pulled him down into another kiss, this time a lot tamer.

Scar grinned when Cub started moving, setting a slow and rhythmic pace. “You’re doing so good Cub.” Scar muttered praises into Cub’s ear, he knew how much he loved it, and he  intended to make the most out of it.

The pace was starting to pick up, and Scar’s little groans grew into gasps and moans that only made Cub wanting to speed up even more. One of the moans tapered into a whine when Cub hit the  sweet spot .

“Keep going Cub, so good for me right now.” Scar praised between huffs of breaths, he can feel his release getting closer as Cub continued to be nailing right on his prostate. It didn’t help that Cub’s own little moans were turning him on even more.

It only took a few more thrusts for Scar to be seeing stars, his eyes snapped shut and his mouth hanged wide open with a breathless moan. The come shot up against his torso, splattering onto his shirt, he was completely disarrayed and Cub loves the sight, knowing that he was the one that did this to Scar was enough for him, even if he hasn’t gotten his release yet.

It took Scar a while to get back, what can he say, it was way too good. Cub was pulled into another kiss yet again, but it was a lot  more lazy than anything.

“Let me help you out.” Scar said with a mischievous smirk which made Cub confused for a bit before he realized what it meant when Scar dived down, face practically pressed against Cub’s leaking erection. “Scar, you don’t have to...” 

“But I want to.” Scar said before licking a long stripe from the base of Cub’s cock to the tip and engulfing it in one go. Cub moaned at the sudden sensation; he was already so close from fucking Scar. He wouldn’t last long if Scar kept that up. 

Scar worked his throat around his lover’s cock, tongue licking and wrapping around it in ways that he knew Cub can’t resist. Cub let out an embarrassingly loud whine when Scar looked back up at him in the eyes. The way those emerald green eyes were clouded with lust, Cub just can’t do anything but melt. 

“S-scar I-” Cub breathed out, hips bucking up before Scar’s free hand was setting onto his hip, applying just enough pressure to stop it. Yeah, Cub wasn’t going to last long. He was visibly shuddering when Scar swirled his tongue and sucking at the tip once again, cherishing the taste of the salty pre-come. 

It took almost all of Cub’s willpower to no come right on the spot as scar hummed, the vibration only adding onto his ever-growing urge to just come right inside of Scar’s mouth. 

Scar’s hand started to slip up onto Cub’s thigh, using the fact that Cub was incredibly sensitive around there, leaving ghostly touches that he knew will make Cub a shaking mess. And that was the thing that tipped Cub over the edge, the come coating Scar’s mouth. He swallowed all of it with a satisfied moan, eyelids fluttering as he enjoyed the taste of his boyfriend’s release. 

“Mmm, you taste so good.” Scar said with a wink, his voice still hoarse. It took a while for Cub to regain the ability to form any coherent thoughts. “Eww.” Cub replied with a chuckle, the face heating up at Scar’s remark. 

The brunet slowly pulled himself back up from Cub as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Ah, dangit...” Scar muttered out as he looked at the state of his shirt, yeah it wasn't exactly the best idea to have sex while still being clothed. He began unbuttoning his shirt, smirking at the way Cub’s eyes were fixed on the way those long fingers fumbling on the buttons and revealing more and more of the man’s torso. 

“I’m cold.” Scar said with a mischievous undertone, yet he wore an innocent demeanor, his eyes basically gesturing at the sweater Cub was wearing over his shirt. “You brought it upon yourself anyway.” Cub retorted with another shit-eating grin, the sweater was just right in his hand. 

“Oh so cruel of you, letting your boyfriend freeze in the cold wind of the night as you wear 2 articles of clothing for no other reason than for the aesthetic.” Scar gasped dramatically, though the sarcasm quickly faded as he spoke and slowly dissolved into pure mock annoyance. 

Cub huffed out a “fine” before throwing his sweater at Scar. The brunet made quick work on getting rid of his shirt and putting the sweater on, his cheeks blushing slightly as he sniffed the piece of clothing, it smells just like Cub, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Aaaand this is another excuse for you to wear my clothes, isn’t it?” 

“I never said it wasn’t.” 

“C’mon let’s head back, it’s getting late.” 


End file.
